Freddy Krueger
Entrance A New Nightmare A dream cloud appears and Freddy claws it open as he enters the battlefield. Special Attacks Normal Neutral B - Side B - Up B - Down B - Final Smash - True Nightmare Neutral B - Side B - Up B - Down B - Final Smash - Lawl Attitude: Deadly Game Normal B - Claw Ground Attack Freddy Krueger will put his Claw in The Ground and Attacks The Opponent, This move will get Cancelled if Freddy is Attacked Side B - Claw Speed He will use his Claws in Speed Paste at The Opponent, You can this Move Faster if Freddy is on 30% Damage Up B - Dream Teleport Freddy will Teleport to His Way to Sneak Attack The Opponent, This Move is Useful for Getting on Top of Platforms and Doding Moves from Other Opponent Down B - Now I'm Playing with Power Freddy will get out a Old Nintendo Controller or His Nightmare Power Glove to Control The Opponent, He can also use on Team Members in Team Battles, This Move will get Cancelled if Freddy is Hit Final Smash - Super Freddy Freddy will turn into a Super Version of Himself and Will be invincible and Will Punch The Opponent Hard, The Opponent is send off Flying, This Move will Last 15 Seconds Lawl Galaxy Neutral B - Let's Get High Freddy stabs a glove full of needles into the opponent's chest, injecting him/her with heroin. This causes the opponent to become far more drowsy and weak, which allows Freddy to spill more of that opponent's blood. How much heroin is injected by the Springwood Slasher depends on how long the button was held down for so that he's able to do more damage to the weakened opponent. The effects of this drug last you 15 seconds. If Freddy has already used this move, but not all of the heroin, another opponent gets to endure a blood-borne disease, leaving him/her with a poison effect until he/she hits 300% (if that's already gone over with, it lasts for the rest of the current stock). The heroin is able to be refilled on its own, and the needle-sharing bit is only able to be done until the first person that got shot up is KO'd. Side B - Kill For Me Freddy sets down a second clawed glove as a trap. If anyone gets near it, Freddy tells them sayonara, then the glove lashes out and stabs the unlucky fucker in the chest, resulting in instantly keeling over. As an alternative, Freddy's able to possess the other glove and shoot it in a chosen direction. The possession is indicated by a red glow, and the direction is obviously determined by the analog stick. With this method, Freddy can use the glove to grab items from afar as well as grab and throw projectiles, also in a determined direction. Press A to have the glove come back to Freddy. Up B - Welcome to Primetime A television is set up where Freddy is standing. The television works in both ways. It can be thrown around as an item with the shards of screen acting as a spike trap while the inside of the TV stuns the opponent it's hit. Only Freddy gets to toss the television around, however, and there can be only one boob tube at a time. After one toss, you are to wait 15 seconds for a new TV. The other way it works is as any trap-related recovery where Freddy vanishes and becomes the television. In this state, Freddy can grab an opponent, welcome that bitch to primetime, and shove him/her inside the screen on the dot, doing stun and slash damage in the process. Otherwise, you can press B again to resume normal form, removing the television. Down B - Playing with Power Freddy tells the competition that they forgot the Power Glove, then you control the opponent in front of you for 10 seconds, although the opponent is only able to move like the Drinking Formation as well as do standard attacks besides throws. Press B and you'll summon Spencer's dad, who will bash the controlled opponent while telling him/her to be like him. Move down and press B, and you can power up the opponent with an apple, allowing him/her to shoot players like the Heat Crystal. If you're bored, you can just make the opponent fall off the edge of the stage. Others can stop Freddy's fun time by simply hitting him. Final Smash - Welcome to My Nightmare Everything in the screen begins to warp as the competition falls into a deep slumber with everything going dark and Freddy standing there. At this point, everything's pitch black besides the opponents, and the gloved hand of Freddy lurks out connected to a bunch of red balls. Move the hand with the analog stick, and tap in a direction to slash with the hand, cutting opponents deep. Anyone over 100% is slashed to pieces, clearly resulting in an instant KO. Press A, and Freddy shoots sparks from his hand, which can go through opponents. Press B, and an incinerator comes up and the door opens, sucking up opponents like a vacuum and burning them alive, which is also insta-KO. At the end of this 10-second hell, Worm Freddy comes out and KO's anyone on the same plane he's on. You can wake up early by finding a radio that appears on random intervals. Opponents are also able to fight off the hand as it has 150 HP. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Bitch!" KOSFX2: "Kids..." Star KOSFX: *screams in pain* Screen KOSFX: "Oof!" Taunts Up: "1, 2, Freddy's coming for YOU!" Sd: (without his glove set) "Welcome to Wonderland."/(with his glove set) "Try it on for size." Dn: "The souls...of the children...give me strength." Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "I beat my high score." *laughs* 2. *sees the blood on his glove, then splatters it across the screen* 3. "You are all my children now." Failure/Clap: Freddy's Dead Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs - Kung Fu THIS, bitch! Dash Attack - Never Sleep and Drive! Smash Attacks *Sd - Ground Claw *Up - Slime *Dn - No Pain, No Gain Tilt Attacks *Sd - Stretching Arm *Up - Blade Uppercut *Dn - Ground Stab Aerials *N-Air - Somersault *F-Air - Super Freddy *B-Air - Soul Sucker *U-Air - Bon Appetit, Bitch *D-Air - Double Swipe Throws *Grab - Claw Grip *Pummel - Skin the Cat *Forward - Freddy Worm *Back - Stab and Throw *Up - Blood Geyser *Down - How's this for a Wet Dream? Misc. *Ledge Attack - Four Little Cuts *Ground Attack - This is your Brain Snake Codec Snake: "Hey, that's Freddy Krueger, isn't it?" Otacon: "Good eye, Snake. He's commonly known as the Springwood Slasher, and he was burned alive by a mob of angry parents." Snake: "So, his spirit's mainly built for revenge on those parents." Otacon: "Given his powers from the dream world, he has a few sadistic moves: Heroin claws, a living television, and he can control you with a Power Glove." Snake: "Sounds like you-know-who to me." Otacon: "He also fought an epic battle with Jason Voorhees, despite losing to him, although he winked at the entire audience near the end." Snake: "That was a long time ago. What about now? Do they get along?" Otacon: "Nope. They're still at it. Seems like they're always competing in something: Terrordrome, ROM hacks of games for the Nintendo Entertainment System, kart racing, sports, you name it." Snake: "Seems to me like they'd get in each other's way fighting to see who kills a teenager first." Otacon: "Yeah." Daily Buglin' TBA Red Leo Media Red: "Looks like Robert Englund did return for the second reboot after all." Leo: "Some rat kids want Freddy Fazbear in Lawl, and even in the original Smash, but Lawl seems to be more fitting for Krueger." Red: "Especially since the only potential versions of Fazbear are made by 3LAMESTUDIO and Sonic99rae. You know, the two verified YouTubers known for being the worst of the FNaF fanbase." Leo: "Freddy's moves are pretty faithful to the films. He's capable of heroin injections, the Power Glove, and even a living television." Red: "One thing I'd nitpick about is his spare glove. Where did he get such a thing to begin with?" Leo: "My guess is that it came from when he was Mortal Kombat DLC." Red: "Let's not bring up the 2010 Freddy Krueger, especially now that Wes Craven is deceased these days." Leo: "May he rest in peace along with Satoru Iwata." Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps *Welcome to My Nightmare *Komplete Terror (based off his alt. colors in MK9) *Bitchin' (based off Scary Terry from Rick & Morty) *Playing with Rare Power (based off his NES appearance (BTW, there's an action figure of him in those colors) and Gruntilda since Rare made the LJN-published game) *Pulling the Strings (based off the Dollmaker from Alice: Madness Returns) *9, 10, Go to Sleep Again (based off Jeff the Killer) *Krueger Diaries (based off Rorscach from Watchmen since Jackie Earle Hayley played him in the 2010 reboot and was originally trying out for the role of Freddy as opposed to Robert Englund) *Happy Chakaal Day! (based off Freddy's Bollywood cousin, Mahakaal) *Fifty Shades of LSD (based on The Grey Man from LSD Dream Simulator) *Clowning Around (based on infamous serial killer John Wayne Gacy) Victory Theme A Nightmare on Elm Street Theme Stage Nightmare Realm - Boiler Room Relic Clawed Glove Lawl Food Chicken Soup Trivia *Freddy Krueger's entry in Lawl Galaxy is for a late honor towards Wes Craven. *In Terrordrome, Freddy and the Candyman are allies while Pinhead is Freddy's main enemy. *His Lawl Food is a general reference to the Chicken Soup for the Soul books since the souls of children are his source of power as he's explained. *Zen Fish Simulator actually used his theme in the past, which explains why that game is hated by him. Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrities Category:New Line Cinema Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Sorta-Human Category:Horror Characters Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:DLC Characters Category:Terrordrome Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Mortal Kombat Guests Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Uber Rap Battles of Fiction Category:Tag-Team Explosions Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadistic Category:Physics Breaker Category:Chaotic Category:Violent Category:Pure Evil Category:More Evil then Chara Category:More Evil than anyone Category:Dream Invaders Category:Epic Rap Battles of History